There is a half-source driving (HSD) structure in pixel array structures of display panels. The HSD structure doubles an amount of scan lines to halve an amount of data lines. Since the amount of the data lines is halved, an amount of driving channels of a source driver is correspondingly halved. Therefore, the cost of the related hardware is decreased.
Table 1 shows power consumptions of a conventional display panel with HSD structure operating in different operation modes.
TABLE 1dot inversion(comprisingtwo dots inversion)line inversioncurrentpowercurrentpowerconsumptionconsumptionconsumptionconsumptionpower-savingimage mode(mA)(P)(mA)(P)efficiencyblack image43.5398.614.0129.267.6%white image19.0175.115.0138.321.0%mosaic image31.4288.515.0138.452.0%H42.4388.621.0193.450.2%red + green41.0375.942.5389.5−3.6%green + blue41.0375.942.2386.8−2.9%blue + red41.0375.942.2386.8−2.9red image49.2450.342.0385.014.5%green image49.1449.442.0385.014.3%blue image49.0448.442.0385.014.2%
From Table 1, it can be seen that when the display panel with the HSD structure displays a single-color image, an excellent power-saving efficiency can be obtained if the display panel operates in the line inversion mode. When the display panel with the HSD structure displays a complementary-color image, an excellent power-saving efficiency can be obtained if the display panel operates in the dot inversion (comprising two dots inversion) mode.